


Angespritzt

by Homosalate



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Rain, Thiel muss Taxi spielen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/pseuds/Homosalate
Summary: Boerne hat ein Problem: Der Bus ist ihm vor der Nase weggefahren ...





	Angespritzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, KeinButterdieb! Hoffentlich freust du dich ein bisschen über die kleine Szene. Sie ist etwas klischeehaft (und nicht gebeta-d), dafür aber an einer original Münsteraner Bushaltestelle (und anderen Orten in Münster) geschrieben (wollte schon schreiben: gedreht) worden xD
> 
> Mein Wissen über Thiel und Boerne habe ich eigentlich mehr aus Fanfictions als aus der Serie selbst, von daher hoffe ich, dass die beiden halbwegs glaubhaft sind.

Boerne sah dem Regen zu und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als stünde er auf glühenden Kohlen. 

Glühende Kohlen ... die wären jetzt eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Um seine Finger, diese Eiszapfen, daran schmelzen zu können ...

Im Institut hatte eine Feier stattgefunden, und er hatte das Auto zu Hause stehen lassen, da er gewusst hatte, dass er heute etwas trinken würde. Wobei, "etwas" war gut. Ziemlich viel war es geworden, mehr als er anfangs gedacht hatte jedenfalls. 

Überhaupt war heute vieles anders als gedacht verlaufen. 

Der Bus war ihm vor der Nase davongefahren, weil er sich mit Alberich und den anderen verquatscht hatte. Und nun stand er hier und es war scheißkalt ...

Scheißkalt. Er blinzelte. Schon wieder so ein Wort, das nur Thiel benutzen würde. Das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit ständig, dass er in Thiels Ausdrücken dachte ...

Boerne sah auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. 

Zitternd rieb er seine Hände aneinander, griff in seine Tasche. Leer. Wo waren seine Wildlederhandschuhe? Ach ja, die hatte er ja bei Thiel neulich im Auto liegen lassen ...

Sollte er sich vielleicht ein Taxi rufen ... Fuhr da nicht vorne sogar gerade eins vorbei?

Gedankenverloren war er zu nah an den Bordsteinrand getreten; im nächsten Moment war er von der Hüfte abwärts nass. 

Er hätte sich die Haare raufen können. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße ... Schon wieder Thiels Ausdrücke. Scheiße. 

Er war nass. Klatschnass. 

Der LKW, der ihn nassgespritzt hatte, rollte ungestraft über die Kreuzung und verschwand hinter der nächsten Straßenecke.

Er versuchte, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was er da gerade tat, als er mit vor Kälte zittrigen Fingern die Nummer wählte, versuchte, nicht über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, die das unweigerlich haben würde, die nervtötenden Konsequenzen. Die Thiel-Konsequenzen.

\--

"Boerne? Was wollen Sie denn? Und jetzt um diese Uhrzeit?"

"Thiel, ich stehe an der Bushaltestelle vor dem Institut. Holen Sie mich ab."

"Ich soll WAS machen?" 

Boerne hörte, dass Thiel lachte. Dieses kleine, durch die Nase schnaubende Lachen, das er in manchen Situationen von sich gab und das er ... mochte. Ja, irgendwie war er gerade froh, Thiels Stimme zu hören. 

Was war denn bloß los mit ihm?

"Holen Sie mich ab." Er merkte, dass er umso herrischer sprach, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. "Der Bus ist mir vor der Nase davongefahren und ich erwische kein Taxi mehr." 

Das mit dem Taxi war gelogen, er konnte durchaus jetzt eines anrufen, aber das musste Thiel ja nicht wissen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht so genau, wieso er jetzt lieber ihn anrief ...

"Können Sie nicht laufen?"

"In meinem jetzigen Zustand nicht. Ich wurde angespritzt."

"Angespritzt?", wiederholte Thiel ungläubig, und Boerne merkte selbst, dass er rot wurde. 

"Ja, von einem vorbeifahrenden Lastkraftwagen. Mit Wasser."

Womit denn sonst, schalt er sich selbst. Himmel, woran dachte er denn jetzt ...

"Holen Sie mich ab", sagte er erneut.

Er hörte, wie etwas in der Leitung raschelte, vielleicht versuchte Thiel beim Telefonieren jetzt gerade, seinen wuchtigen Körper von der Couch hochzuhieven, vorstellen konnte Boerne es sich jedenfalls gut. Und dann hörte er ihn auf einmal grinsen. Er wusste nicht, wie so etwas möglich war, aber er hörte es einfach.

"Wie heißt denn das Zauberwort?", brummte Thiel nun. Grinsend.

Boerne fluchte innerlich. War ja klar, dass Thiel seine Lage ausnutzen würde.

Er blieb still. 

Am anderen Ende der Leitung meinte er, Thiel atmen zu hören.

"Bitte", murmelte Boerne schließlich, und versuchte, es so herablassend klingen zu lassen, wie das bei diesem Wort und in seiner Lage eben möglich war.

"Na gut." Thiel seufzte. "Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei Ihnen."

Er war erleichtert. 

Zu erleichtert. 

Thiel durfte nichts davon merken. 

"Zwanzig Minuten?! Das geht in einer Viertelstunde. Wollen Sie, dass ich mich erkälte?"

Thiel murmelte etwas.

"Was war das?"

"Stören würde es mich nicht, dann würden Sie zumindest weniger reden. Also bis gleich."

Als Boerne zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, hatte Thiel ihn schon weggedrückt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war unmöglich. Zwanzig Minuten meinte er, dass er brauchte? Da hätte er sich wirklich ein Taxi rufen können ...

\--

Als er jedoch Thiels bekannten Wagen in die Straße biegen sah, war er auf einmal froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte. 

Und als Thiel ihm die Wildlederhandschuhe gab, die er tatsächlich beim letzten Mal hier liegen gelassen hatte, da meinte er, auch um Thiels Mundwinkel ein verhaltenes Lächeln sehen zu können.


End file.
